


Deep In You

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Felching, Getting Together, M/M, Trans Tony Stark, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Peter’s been lusting after Tony for a while, but he managed to keep it pretty well hidden. Until, at least, Tony catches Peter checking out his ass in the gym.





	Deep In You

**Author's Note:**

> Peter's aged up, and him and Tony don't have anything like their relationship in MCU. Fill for Kink Bingo: Vaginal Felching

Tony was the most gorgeous person in the entire universe, Peter was sure. They were both in the gym now, and if Peter had known that Tony was going to be here, he would have just run laps around the common area because this wasn't something he was going to survive unscathed, he was sure of it. Tony was doing yoga, ostensibly to work on his flexibility after his latest injury which had kept him bedridden for close to a month, but Peter took it as a very personal attack on his person because really who wore yoga pants like that? They were black and tight, but that's where the similarity to other, un-sexy, generic yoga pants stopped. It looked like these were painted on Tony, molding to every muscle in his legs and curving with the swell of his ass like there was no fabric there at all. The fact that they were translucent sure as hell wasn't helping in that department, because Peter could definitely see skin color under it-- and because of his enhanced eyesight, he could also see that there wasn't a color shift between his leg and butt, which meant that when Tony tanned he did it naked. Peter was a little dizzy, and his eyes were stuck to that beautiful ass, taking in the twist and flex as Tony moved positions.

Peter had no idea that he'd been caught staring until it was far too late to pretend that he'd been doing anything other than just that: staring. He hadn't even noticed that Tony had stopped moving and was now standing up straight.

"Peter?" Tony said, and it was obviously not for the first time. There was a mirror directly in front of him, and he was looking at the reflection of Peter rather than turning around to face him. That had left Peter in the perfect position to both ogle Tony's ass, and to get caught doing it. "You okay there?"

Peter blushed furiously, finally averting his eyes. "Yeah 'm fine," he mumbled, absolutely mortified. He usually had much better luck not getting caught up in his feelings when in public because it tended to leave him with a boner and, well, the possibility of getting caught, and now he was in the awkward position of dealing with both. He tugged on the bottom of his shirt, wishing he'd gone for something big and loose instead of tight for his workout outfit like Tony had done.

"You don't look fine," Tony said, raising an eyebrow, and Peter cursed the fact that Tony was always looking out for the team because he was about to have to convince Tony that yes, really, he was fine he just needed to leave immediately for no reason. "In fact, you look downright flushed. Why is that, I wonder?"

Peter paused, then looked up at the reflection of Tony's face for the first time. Tony teased, but he wasn't cruel. That look on his face though… that was interest. "Uh." He swallowed thickly, wanting to adjust himself in his shorts but also not wanting to draw too much attention to that part of himself in case he was reading this completely wrong. "Happens sometimes. The gym, you know? People… exercising. Makes your blood run hot," he said, then cringed.

A smirk was curving on Tony's lips though, and he tilted his head, his longer than usual hair falling in damp curls across his forehead. "I suppose it does. Happens to us all though, not just you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Tony finally turned around, and his eyes immediately dropped to where Peter was tenting his shorts. He licked his lips as his eyes traveled back up to Peter's face. "Have you exercised yet?" he asked, even though Peter wasn't sweaty in the slightest.

"Uh no, not yet."

"Do you want to?" Tony asked, something like a promise in his eyes, but it went right over Peter's head.

"I mean… yeah? I was going to hop on the treadmill," he said, sticking his thumb over his shoulder towards the treadmill Tony had made specially for the enhanced individuals in the Tower.

Tony's brow furrowed like he couldn't tell if Peter was blowing him off or legitimately didn't understand what he was offering. He decided it was the second one and rolled his eyes. "Jesus Peter, haven't you ever watched porn set in a gym?"

"What?" Peter squeaked, face going back to flaming red.

Tony walked closer, and Peter could have sworn he was swaying his hips as he moved. "When someone offers to exercise with you, it's code for sex."

"I'm not sure that's always true," Peter argued, tilting his head down slightly to look Tony in the eye now that he was so close. "But uh, you're looking at me like it's true now, so I think this is the part where I shut up and kiss you?"

Amused, Tony nodded. "Yep."

"Right." Peter nodded to himself before taking a deep breath.

Evidently, he was taking too much time working up his courage because Tony put a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down. He hummed at the first press of their lips and stepped into Peter's body to kiss him again, more firmly this time.

"Oh my god," Peter said quietly, the words slipping out of his mouth involuntarily.

"Is that a good 'oh my god'?" Tony asked, pulling back enough to look at him but keeping his fingers in Peter's hair.

"Very good." He cleared his throat, putting his hands on Tony's hips and pulling him even closer, though he blushed when his erection touched Tony. He tried to shy away, but Tony wasn't having any of that, pressing his hips against him without hesitation.

"Then maybe grab my ass like you've been wanting to," he murmured, kissing him again.

Well. That was all the invitation Peter needed, and he dropped his hands a little further. He moaned, unable to help himself because somehow it felt even better than it looked. His hips jerked forward and Tony gave a gasp, moving against him. He didn't know how to ask to see it ~~or maybe bury himself inside it~~  because that seemed a little weird and he wasn't going to risk getting laughed at. "How'd you even fit into these," he said, squeezing his ass.

"Same way you fit in your suit."

"It's a pain in the ass." 

"Like I said," Tony said, sucking Peter's bottom lip into his mouth.

Breathlessly, Peter asked, "Then why do it?"

"Because I wanted you to fuck me and this seemed like the easiest way?"

Peter jolted. "What?"

"What what?" Tony asked with a frown, trying to coax Peter into going back to kissing him rather than actually waiting for him to explain himself.

"You want- I mean, you want to," he colored again, "have sex with me?"

"Believe it or not Pete, I don't make out with everyone that I see in the gym." Tony's hand finally dropped from its tight grip in Peter's hair, and he let his arm hang limply against Peter's shoulder. Starting to look embarrassed, Tony clenched his jaw when Peter didn't say anything. "Right. Uh, shouldn't have assumed you'd be interested in that." His face twisted and he put an inch of space between them but made no move to remove Peter's hands from him. "Kissing's one thing, asking you to have sex with me is quite another, right?" He plastered on a completely fake smile, edged with enough bitterness that Peter was jump started into finding his voice again.

"No! I just- I meant- you're Tony Stark you could sleep with anyone you wanted." Peter was having his own share of embarrassment now, wondering how he could convince Tony that yes, he really just was that stupid and he didn't mind that Tony was trans, or whatever else it was that was bothering him right now. "And I'm just- well, me."

"Is this your version of Cap's 'just a kid from Brooklyn' routine?"

"Does he… use that to pick people up or something?" Peter asked, confused and on his way to scandalized because Steve did not need any weird self-effacing lines to get people to jump into bed with him and it seemed rather out of character for him.

"No, but every time someone hits on him he seems unreasonably surprised. I know that how we see him doesn't match how he feels, but good christ man, have a little self reflection."

"Are you talking to me now?"

"I don't know, do I need to?" Tony raised an eyebrow, still not moving out of Peter's touch.

"I don't… think so?"

"You don't sound too sure about that."

Peter gave a nervous laugh. "Do you still want to?"

"Well if I don't I'm going to have to go to my room and pretend like a dildo's any comparison to your cock so…"

"Jesus Tony," Peter breathed, crushing their mouths together. It was on the wrong side of too hard, but he eased up a moment later and then it was nothing short of heaven on earth-- if heaven was a sweaty gym.

Tony was rocking his hips against Peter's and moaning wantonly, and Peter couldn't decide-- through the considerable fuzz in his brain that was only concerned with the heat of Tony's body and the way he was moving against him-- if Tony was actually enjoying himself that much, or if he was playing it up to drive Peter absolutely out of his mind. If it was the first: great. If it was the second: it was working.

Tired of having to lean down to kiss him, Peter hoisted Tony and held him up, Tony's legs automatically wrapping around him-- which was a whole new level of good. Peter didn't consciously walk them over to the mirror, but Tony's back bumped into it and he groaned, thighs flexing like he wanted to spread his legs apart.

Gently, Peter put him down and shifted lower, his hand going between Tony's legs from behind, feeling damp fabric and both of them shuddering as his hand passed over Tony's entrance. He stroked his thumb hard against his length, feeling Tony flutter against his touch. "Can I-- fuck," Peter grit out. He wanted Tony now, wanted to take him hard and fast so that neither of them could walk afterwards, but it's not like he had a goddamn condom in his exercise shorts, and Tony sure as hell wasn't hiding one in pants that tight.

"What, what's wrong?" Tony asked quickly, a little panicked.

"Nothing, just-" Peter stopped with a growl, biting at Tony's neck.

"Doesn't sound like nothing," Tony gasped, body arching against Peter's.

"Don't have a condom." They'd have to go to someone's room for that, and while it was hardly the end of the world, Peter didn't fancy getting in the elevator and taking a casual ride up with the cheerful music and overly bright lights.

"So? Fuck me anyways, Peter holy shit it's not like we need one."

Peter pulled back incredulously, a lecture on sex safety on the tip of his tongue.

"For fuck's sake Peter I can't get pregnant and neither of us have anything. Don't be such a goody goody," he added, and funnily enough, that's what convinced Peter to say 'fuck it' to the situation and throw all thoughts of responsibility out the window.

Peter ripped the pants in half and they fell to the side in tatters.

Tony's body winced automatically at the sudden sensation, but he clearly didn't mind, yanking Peter's face towards him and claiming his mouth like it had been bought and paid for. Peter got caught up in kissing him back, all hot breaths and messy tongue, feeling Tony's warm skin under his hands and wanting to see him but also not willing to give up what his mouth was doing to see it.

"Peter I swear to god if your cock isn't inside me in the next three seconds I am going to make--" Tony never finished his threat, throwing his head back in an extended moan when Peter pulled his shorts down and pushed inside. Tony's hands scrabbled at him, fingers moving reflexively. "Oh my god," he breathed, and it sounded like a prayer.

Peter rolled his hips, going a little deeper. The angle wasn't the best and at the moment only half of his cock was in. He bent down and picked Tony up again, tremulously at first, pulling at his thighs to bring him higher, then hands going under his knees before hooking his arms under them and finally getting him into a good position.

He looked down at where his prick was going inside Tony, and felt, somehow, even more breathless than before. Tony was so damn gorgeous it wasn't fair to everyone else in the world. He didn't shave, but then, Peter didn't expect him to. His cock disappeared in a mess of thick, dark curls, and he stared, transfixed as he pushed in further. When his hips met the back of Tony's legs, he pulled out a little just to see the way Tony's slick looked on him. Fucking gorgeous.

He didn't realize that he'd said that out loud until he heard Tony chuckle. "You going to stare all day or do something?" Peter glared at him, thrusting the inch or so back in. A touch more breathlessly than before, Tony said, "I have it on good authority that I look even better post-fucking, you know."

Peter didn't see how that was possible, but he pulled out and thrust back in quickly, setting a hard pace with their harsh breaths filling the room with the slap of skin on skin as Peter's hips hit Tony's ass. He knew the angle was good for Tony, knew that the ridge of his cock was rubbing against his clit, but he found himself reaching the edge all too quickly, coating Tony's insides with wave after wave of his come. He leaned his forehead against the mirror, his panting breaths fogging the surface.

"J-just a sec," he managed to get out. His arms were shaking, so he slowly and carefully deposited Tony's legs back underneath him, his hands resting on Tony's hips as he caught his breath a little.

Tony didn't say anything, but one of his hands pet Peter's hair, so hopefully he wasn't too mad at Peter shooting off like a virgin.

Peter sucked in a breath and pulled out the rest of the way. His cock was sticky with come, but the afterglow hadn't faded enough for it to feel uncomfortable. He dropped to his knees, heedless of the way his softening dick rubbed against his once-clean shorts. His hands slid down a little, and he curved them around to the inside of Tony's thighs to push his legs apart a little further. He licked a stripe down Tony's length, knowing that he would get hair in his mouth and not caring. 

He tongued his way inside, Tony loose and aching from his cock, and licked out his come, groaning at the taste of him and Tony intermingling. He only did it for a moment, not wanting to make Tony think he didn't care about how this ended for him, but it was so fucking hot that he kept doing it. He rubbed circles into Tony’s swollen clit while he licked his insides clean. When there finally wasn’t anything left in him, he withdrew his tongue and moved one hand to press two fingers in, rubbing at the textured inside of Tony as he firmed his tongue and put it to Tony's clit, working him over with purpose now instead of tiding him over. 

Tony didn't make a sound as he came, holding his breath as his body clenched convulsively around Peter's fingers. Peter eased up slowly, wanting to drag his orgasm out as much as he could. He slid his fingers out and replaced it with his mouth, licking at him like he was an ice cream cone. Just to go with the comparison, Peter bit at the crease of his thigh lightly before going back. He’d just done this and his jaw ached, but  _ god _ Tony tasted good. 

He licked his lips and leaned back on his heels to look up at Tony. "Okay?" 

"Okay?" Tony repeated dumbly. "Peter, if I'd known you were that good at eating me out, I would've ambushed you in the gym as soon as you moved in." Tony started petting his hands through Peter's hair, and Peter leaned into it-- he hadn't even noticed that Tony's hands were in his hair until now and he was not complaining. 

“Feel free to ambush me in the gym as often as you want,” Peter mumbled. 

“Is it only the gym or can we find a bed one of these future times?” 

“Beds are good.” 

“Excellent.” 

They stayed that way for a while, past when Peter's knees started to hurt and he kinda wanted to pull his shorts back on and wash up. He was comfortable overall though, so like hell was he going to move. 

He made a noise of discontent when Tony's hands froze suddenly. 

"Did you eat our come?" he asked incredulously. 

Peter flushed an embarrassed pink. "Maybe," he mumbled, cock giving a twitch as he replayed the memory in his head. 

"Not a problem, Petey pie," Tony said, clumsily patting the top of his head. "Your kink is welcome here." 

Peter choked on his spit. "Did you actually just say that?" 

"Do you want me to take it back?" Tony threatened. "Cause I will, and then you'll just be embarrassed." 

"Nope, no, I wasn't saying anything." 

"That's what I thought."


End file.
